An impact resistant, flame retardant thermoplastic composition is for example described in EP 2336247. EP 2336247 discloses a polycarbonate resin composition comprising at least a polycarbonate resin (A), a metal organic sulfonate (B), a fluoropolymer (C), a polyalkylsilsesquioxane particle having an average particle diameter of 0.6 to 5 micrometres (D), and a graft copolymer having a butadiene content of 50 percent or more (E). EP 2336247 mentions that the composition has an extremely high flame resistance and is also excellent in the impact resistance and the external appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,788 discloses a flame retardant resin composition comprising a polyalkylene furan dicarboxylate, an aromatic polycarbonate, a phosphazene compound, a fluorine-containing compound and a silicone/acrylic core-shell rubber. U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,788 states that the composition is excellent in both impact resistance and flame retardancy.
WO 1110365 discloses an ignition resistant carbonate polymer composition consisting of: (i) an aromatic polycarbonate or an aromatic polyester carbonate, (ii) a non-silicon-containing graft (co)polymer produced by mass polymerization, (iii) a silicon-containing graft (co)polymer having a core-shell morphology, (iv) an oligomeric aromatic phosphorous compound, (v) a polytetrafluoroethylene polymer, a fluorothermoplast, or mixture thereof, and (vi) one or more of a thermoplastic vinyl (co)polymer, an impact modifier different from (iii), a filler, a reinforcing material, a stabilizer, a pigment, a dye, a mold release, a lubricant, or an anti-static agent. WO 1110365 states that the composition has excellent ignition resistance, in particular short burn time, and good mechanical properties and elevated heat resistance.
WO 09024496 discloses a polymer composition containing a) 30-97 mass percent of aromatic polycarbonate, b) 0.5-20 mass percent of a metal compound capable of being activated by electromagnetic radiation and thereby forming elemental metal nuclei, and c) 2.5-50 mass percent of at least one rubber-like polymer, wherein the sum of a)-c) is 100 percent. The rubber may be siloxane based rubbers. A polymer composition was provided which can be used for a laser direct structuring process and in which the degradation of the aromatic polycarbonate is reduced.
Although known compositions are satisfactory in certain situations, there is a constant need for a thermoplastic composition which shows a good flame retardancy and a good impact strength.